<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinder may not like the rain (But he's doing his best anyways) by CloudDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294393">Cinder may not like the rain (But he's doing his best anyways)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon'>CloudDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>4thewords (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And dig burrows that they sleep and keep their larvae in, Basically in this fic Nezthai live in troops, But are also fairly nomadic, Gen, I may expand on this later but I don't plan to at the moment, Nezthai - 4thewords, Non-human OC - Freeform, Probably should have been longer but I already have too many WIP's, Rain, Staying at home because of rain, and I wanted to actually finish something, and move when their old burrows are discovered for safety reasons, with leaders and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble oneshot thing about Cinder, a Nezthai I made up on the spot for a short fic. I got a prompt from one of the threads on 4thewords - "Roll the Dice" I think it's called? I just type "dice" into the search bar and it comes up - which was rain and rolled for a random one of the 147 different monster species I've discovered and got Nezthai, so I wrote this. Basically Cinder does not like the rain, and it's just him thinking about that. Also me developing my personal headcanons about Nezthai since there really wasn't a lot of info on them in their bestiary entry. Hope you have a nice day, whether or not you decide to read it! Also I know the title sort of sucks, I'm not the best at coming up with names for oneshots, or any sort of story in general.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinder may not like the rain (But he's doing his best anyways)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinder had never liked the rain. Even when he had just been allowed out of the burrows as a youngster and was eager to explore, he had always stayed under cover when it rained.</p><p>Nezthai were large enough it didn't bother them as much as it did some of the other creatures, and it was when the Buhostra stayed in their roosts, making it the safest time for smaller creatures that would otherwise serve as prey to go out and forage.</p><p>However, he never did that. He didn't like the feeling of rain on him, is all. The prickling feeling as it cracked against his shell, falling from the sky. It just was always strange to him, and not in a way he found pleasant.</p><p>So he was staying home in the storm again, even as the rest of his troop took advantage of the foraging opportunity. That was fine, they needed someone to watch after the cocoons and other youngsters anyways, so that was what he did when it rained.</p><p>He could still hear it from their burrow, though. He couldn't decide if he liked it as background noise and just didn't like being out in it, or if he didn't like it in general. He wasn't sure he'd ever figure that out about himself.</p><p>He shook himself off, practically feeling colder from just the sound of it, despite the fact it was still warm in his troop's burrow. That was another thing he hated about it, he decided. The way you could feel it even if you weren't out in it.</p><p>He struck his claws into the ground to warn off a Kaija that tried to approach his burrow, foolishly thinking there would be no one left to guard and that it could just waltz in and eat the young Nezthai larvae inside. It hopped away quickly, vanishing back into the trees. They'd have to find a better place soon, if their current one was known well enough by the other creatures that they could plan to attack at certain times. He'd let their chief know when the rest of the group returned.</p><p>..He just hoped nothing more formidable attacked in the mean-time. He wasn't - though his troop seemed not to have realized that yet - actually that strong, more bark than bite. He had managed to keep that a secret for this long, and wasn't exactly looking forward to what would happen if that was discovered.</p><p>For now, he sat back in the den and tried not to listen to the sound of the rain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really sure what this was, but I enjoyed writing it regardless. I feel like I made Nezthai a bit too complicated to get that across clearly in just a quick drabble, but I'm hoping it was understandable enough anyways. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day and I'll see you around!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>